A Special Night
by wildcats2016
Summary: Gabriella gets ready for her date night with Troy. Troy is busy watching tv that he has forgotten about their date night. Will Troy and Gabriella still have their date night ? Oneshot xTrotella!


**Chapter 1**

Troy and Gabriella had arrived at their house and got out of the car. They went into thier house. They went to their bedroom and changed into some comfortable clothes to relax in. Troy then went to the kitchen to get a bottle of water to drink. Gabriella had followed her boyfriend Troy to the kitchen to get a bottle of water to drink too. They did their homework in the living room. After they finish their homework they did some making out on the couch for a while. Troy and Gabriella decided to take a little bit of a nap together. Gabriella woke up from her nap and got up quietly so she did not wake her boyfriend Troy up.

A hour later Troy woke up from his nap and saw his girlfriend Gabriella sitting in the chair reading a book. Troy went to get another bottle of water to drink. Troy went back to the living room and turn the tv on. While Troy was watching tv he heard his cell phone ringing and answer it. Troy asked Chad what he wanted. Chad asked Troy if he could come over and hang out with him for a while. Troy told Chad to come over then. Troy hung his cell phone up and went back to watching the tv. Chad came over and knock on the door. Troy went to let Chad in and they went back to the living room to watch a basketball game on tv.

That night Gabriella was getting ready for her date with Troy. She could not wait to go out with her boyfriend Troy. So she finished getting dress and put the little bit make up on. She then finished doing her hair before leaving the their bathroom. Gabriella grabbed her purse and jacket before leaving the bedroom. Gabriella walked down stair to the living room and saw that Troy was still watching tv with Chad. Gabriella said Troy's name and he looked a way from the tv for a minute and asked Gabriella what she wanted. Chad look to see that Gabriella was dressed up and realized that Troy and Gabriella had plans that night to go out. So Chad got up and told Troy that he was going to go home now and the he would see him tomorrow.

Troy said to Chad okey and i will see you later. Chad left Troy and Gabriella's house and went home for the night. Troy went back to watching the Tv. Gabriella could not believe that Troy forgot about the date night. Gabriella said Troy's name again and then he told her that she looked nice. Troy went back to watching the tv again. Gabriella told Troy maybe they need to take a break for now. Gabriella went back to their bedroom and pack some clothes to take with her over to her moms. Gabriella came back down stairs with her over night bag. Gabriella picked her jacket and purse back up too. Gabriella put the radio on which was starting to play the song Just Consider Me Gone. She looked at Troy one more time and then went out the door. Gabriella put her bag of clothes in the back seat of her car. Gabriella got into her car and drove out of the drive way.

Troy was still watching tv when he heard the song Just Consider Me Gone playing from the radio. So Troy turn the tv off and listen to the song. Troy try to think of what he had forgotten. Gabriella was crying her eyes out while driving to her mom's house. She arrived at her moms house. Maria had just finished a dress she made for Gabriella when she heard a knock on the door. Maria covered the dress she made for Gabriella and went to answer the door. When Maria open the door she saw her daughter Gabriella crying her eyes out and that she had a suitcase with her too. Maria asked Gabriella what had happen. Gabriella went into her arms and started crying some more. Maria tried to calm her daughter Gabriella down. Gabriella told her mom that Troy forgot about that it was their date night. Maria said to Gabriella that Troy did not mean to forget. Gabriella said to her mom that Troy did forget.

Troy then remember the date night he and Gabriella was suppose to be on. Troy turn the tv off and went to the their bedroom. Troy change his clothes and went back down stairs. Troy put his wallet in his pocket and also put his cell phone in the front pocket. Troy took the keychain that had his car and house key on it. Troy locked the door and went to his car. Troy got into his car and headed over to Gabriella's moms house to get his girlfriend Gabriella. Maria told Gabriella that Troy loves her and did not mean to forget about their date night. Troy arrived at Gabriella's moms house and got out of his car. Troy went up to the door and knocked on it. Maria answered the door to see Troy standing in front of her and she let him into the house. Maria told Troy that Gabriella was in the living room.

Troy walked in the living room to see Gabriella crying her eyes out. He went over to her and told her he was sorry that he forgot about their date night. Gabriella got up and went into Troy's arms. Troy asked Gabriella if she forgives him and she told him that she forgives him. Troy and Gabriella shared a passionate kiss on the lips. Troy picked up Gabriella's over night bag and took it back out to her car. Gabriella told Troy she would follow him back to their house. So they left her mom's house and went back to their house to drop her car off. They got to their house and Gabriella put her car into the garage. Gabriella put her purse over shoulder and then locked her car up before leaving the garage. Gabriella went to Troy's car after shutting the garage door. Gabriella got into the car and Troy took them to a nice restraunt.

When they got to the restraunt, Troy parked the car. Troy and Gabriella got out of the car and he locked it up before they went into the restraunt. They got seated to their table and order their food. While they were waiting for their food, they did some talking. When their food came, they started eating . After they were done eating ,Troy decided he was going to propose to Gabriella. Troy got out of his seat and went over to Gabriella. Gabriella was wondering what Troy was up to. Troy got down on one knee and pulled a black ring box out of his pocket. Troy open the black ring box to show Gabriella the engagement ring. Gabriella started crying happy tears. Troy told Gabriella how much he loves her and that he want's to spend the rest of his life with her. Troy then asked Gabriella Will You Marry Me and become my wife. Gabriella said to Troy yes I will marry you and become your wife. Troy slip the engagement ring on Gabriella's left hand ring finger. Troy and Gabriella shared a passionate kiss on the lips. Troy paid the bill and they left the restraunt together.

They got into the car and went home for the night. When they got back to their house, Gabriella got out of the car and went inside. Troy parked his car into the garage. Troy turn his car off and got out of it. Troy locked his car up and shut the garage door before he went into the house. After Troy was in the house he locked the door and check to see if the rest of the doors and windows were locked still. Troy then went up stairs to their bedroom and saw Gabriella waiting for him in the bed. Troy took his shoes off and crawled on top of Gabriella. They started kissing each other passionately on the lips. They took each others clothes off and made love several times before going to sleep in each others arms for the night.

The End.

Please Review!

A/N I am thinking about writing a sequel for this story if you people want me too. If i do write a sequel it will start with Troy and Gabriella planning their wedding and go from there.


End file.
